When Sleepovers Go OhSoRight
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: Thanks to Roxanne and Kid, Arielle's left with nowhere to go for the night. Luckily, our favorite albino death-scythe is willing to help her out. Soulxoc Souloc Rated T, as usual. No negative feedback, please. It's here solely for readers to view.


I steady myself against the wall of the house, trying to recover after laughing so hard.

Soul catches his breath and asks, "You know where they're going, don't you?"

I snicker. "I will _never_ step foot in Roxanne's room _again_!"

He chuckles, finally straightening up. "C'mon, let's leave. I don't wanna be anywhere that I might hear them."

Another few giggles escape, "No, don't make me laugh anymore! It hurts to laugh!" I fall into step with him. "So, where are we going?"

"_I'm_ going home. Maka's staying at Tsubaki and Black Star's, so I'm supposed to 'watch the house'."

I give him a blank look. "...And what am _I_ supposed to do? I can't go back there!"

He smirks. "Then I guess you're screwed, aren't you?"

"Soooouuuuul! That's not funny!" I whine, pouting like a four-year-old. "Can I stay with you? Please?"

Soul rolls his eyes. "You really think I'd leave you with nowhere to go?"

I grin and grab onto his arm, nuzzling his shoulder. "Yay! Thank-you!"

He sighs, "Always with the touchy-feely crap..."

"You love it. Admit it, Albino."

"That obvious?" he jokes, not bothering to shake me off.

"Duh." I let go and walk straight again, a smirk setting into my face. "Which is why I'll have to be careful if I'm sleeping at your place..."

He lets out a snort of laughter. "With Blair in the house? You've got nothing to worry about."

I groan, slapping a hand to my forehead. "Hell, I forgot about her..."

"Oh, so you were looking forward to spending the night _alone_ with me, huh?"

I cast a sidelong glare his way. "Not what I meant."

"I don't hear you denying it, Arielle."

Damn him. And my tendency to blush. "Don't flatter yourself. What I was _trying_ to say was that she's... well, she wouldn't be my first choice of a roommate."

"Right, that's it..." he taunts, still grinning perversely. "Anyway, since Maka would tear your head off if you went in her room without her there, you've got three options."

I shudder at the memory of Maka's rampage the one time I made that mistake.

"You can try to sleep on our excuse for a couch, which I wouldn't recommend, you can room with Blair-"

"PASS!" I interrupt, not even considering it. Not only does she try my nerves sometimes, but her room doesn't have a bed. It's just a bunch of pillows because she sleeps as a cat. "What's option three?"

He chuckles, but goes on to answer, "You'd be rooming with me."

There's that blush again. Hopefully he won't notice. "..."

"What? No clever remark?"

"Well... to be honest, that sounds better than the other two choices... _NOT LIKE_ _THAT_," I clarify before he gets his two cents in. "Jeez, you're such a pervert."

"But you knew what I was going to say," he quips smartly. "That makes you just as bad."

...I'd never thought about that. "Hmm... Good point." I decide to change the subject before it turns awkward. "So how come you didn't go with Maka?"

" 'Cuz even though Black Star's my friend, I don't like staying over his place. Last time I did, he wouldn't shut up. I didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning," he recalls, grimacing.

It doesn't take much to believe that. "And what about me? Am I an annoying roommate?"

"If you were, do you think I'd let you stay over? Besides," the weird grin crawls back over his face. "You're a chick. That automatically makes you a good roommate."

"Creep."

He shrugs at my deadpanned response. "Hey, you asked."

"Doesn't make you any less of a creep." And to that, he has no response.

The rest of our walk goes by with little conversation. That's one of the things I love about hanging out with Soul. We have our crazy moments, but then there are the times when it's quiet without being uncomfortable. It's nice once in a while.

When we finally get to his place, he leads me inside as usual. He doesn't really have to; Roxanne and I come here so often that we know the place as well as our own house.

"Umm... Do you think Blair would mind if I borrowed something to sleep in?" I just realized that all I have are the clothes I'm wearing.

"Doubt it. You can ask her when she gets back."

Simple enough. "Kay. ...So, what's the plan now?"

He drops onto the couch and looks at the ceiling. "Well, I was thinking a movie would be good. I don't really feel like doing much..."

"I'm up for being lazy."

He smirks at me. "You want to pick, or should I?"

I nod towards their DVD shelf. "Go right ahead. As long as it's not _Cloverfield_, I'll watch anything."

"Amen to that." He scans their little cache of movies for a minute. "Hmm... Oh, I got it." Soul takes the CD out and tosses me the case. "Any objections?"

I have to laugh at that. "Dude, it's _The Hangover_. Who the hell says no to that?"

~.:(.*.*.):.~

Okay, so, maybe Blair's not _all_ bad. She did lend me some really comfy PJs. I look in the bathroom mirror, brushing my long, brown locks. I tie them in a ponytail make sure all the knots are out. Lastly, I double-check the PJs I'm wearing. They're just a tank-top and some shorts, but I'm surprised that's all they are. I've never seen Blair wear anything non-revealing.

My self-check complete, I replace Blair's brush and head to Soul's room, making sure to knock before opening the door.

Soul's already changed and situated on his bed. Sometimes I forget that he actually takes that headband off. "All set?"

I nod and move to join him.

To anyone else, this would probably seem a little weird, but Roxy and I have slept over here before. Our house had to be fumigated, so Maka offered to let us stay over for a while. We ended up having to sleep over for two nights, and both times, I lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors, so I had to stay with Soul while Roxanne stayed in Maka's room. It doesn't really bother us to share a bed now.

"...Are those really Blair's?" he asks.

"I was just as surprised as you are." Then, a thought dances through my mind. "Disappointed?"

He rolls his eyes. "And here I thought I was hiding it well."

"Oh, you are. I just know you really well. I can practically read your mind."

"...That's a little creepy."

"Like, Maka's Dad-creepy, or Stein-creepy?"

"Uh... Not quite Stein-creepy. But close."

"Cool!" I move towards his bed, then decide that being normal about this would be boring. So, instead of just walking over, I take a flying leap. "BONZAI!"

He yelps as I land half-on top of him. "_Arielle!_"

I collapse into giggles, nearly falling off the bed in the process.

"Why the hell'd you do that!"

" 'Cause you weren't expecting it!"

He growls, his face a nice pink color. "Get off!"

Smirking, I prop myself up so I'm still looming over him. "Why? Am I making you nervous? Hmm~?" If I weren't just joking with him right now, I'd be an even brighter red than him.

"O-Of course not! Cool guys like me don't get nervous around girls!"

"Uh-huh... But they blush when a girl tackles them, huh?" I grin down at him, enjoying the moment while I can.

"Hmph. You think that's funny?" He shifts under me, not breaking eye-contact.

"Yeah, I do. EEP!" Suddenly, he's yanked me sideways and rolled on top of me. ...Sneaky, sneaky Soul.

"Still think it's funny?" He asks with a slight glare.

I fight back the blood that's rushing to my face. "A little bit, yeah." I squirm, trying to push him off of me.

In response, he grabs my wrists and pins them right above my head. The glare's gone, replaced by an almost scary smirk. "How 'bout now?"

My eyes are bugging out, and I'm sure I'm red as a tomato now. I swallow, trying to un-dry my throat. "...Less funny."

He laughs at my expense. "You did it to yourself."

I try to pull my wrists free, but he's not letting up. ...Oh my god, my tank-top's riding up! ...This is gonna get reeeaaally awkward if he sees. "Um, Soul?" ...Maybe I can get him to let me go before he notices.

"..." Damn it. Too late. Now, he's staring.

I sigh; this isn't going as planned. "You gonna let go any time soon?" Now, he's gonna be all weird the whole time I'm here. Great.

...Why isn't he saying anything?

"...Soul?" Well, this can't be good.

Instead of letting me up, he gets both of my wrists in one hand, then brings the other down to help hold him up. His free hand is right next to my hip. "Arielle..."

My blood's rushing to my head so fast, I think I'm gonna faint. "W-What are you doing?"

His smirk is kind of worrying me. "Exactly what you said." He leans down, extremely close to my face. "Letting go."

What the hell is he thinking! "Huh? But, you're- mmph!" Holy hell, he's _kissing me!_ I'm pinned to his bed, and he's kissing me! If Blair comes in, what's she gonna think! What if she tells Maka!

Soul's free hand moves from the bed to my semi-exposed waist, just resting there. His sharp teeth are pulling at my lip, probably trying to get me to respond.

...What the hell am _I_ thinking! Screw Blair! No way am I passing this up!

I shove all thought to the back of my mind, close my eyes, and kiss back.

His hand moves up my shirt only the slightest bit, then slips around to my back and pulls me closer to him. His other hand _finally_ releases my wrists to hold my head up instead.

Once my arms are free, they instantly drape over his shoulders. I bite his lip, like he did to me before.

He smirks a little against my lips, then stops supporting himself, so we both fall against the bed, me still under him. He pulls away and shifts to the side to nuzzle my neck, but doesn't loosen his hold on me at all, only wraps both arms around my waist.

I can't help giggling a little and breathlessly asking, "Where did all that come from?"

He breathes deeply against my skin, making me shiver. "It's always been there. Just never acted on it."

"How come?"

He shrugs slightly and simply says, "I didn't think you'd feel the same way."

"Hmm... Funny." I rest my head against his. "I had the same problem."

He chuckles. "Then, if I asked you to be my girlfriend-"

"I'd say that's a stupid question." I reach out and pull the blanket over us a little, then press a light kiss to his temple. "Good night, Soul."

"Night, Arielle." Just like that, he drifts off, a faint smile still playing on his lips.

~.:(.*.*.):.~

As much as I'm enjoying having Soul stick so close, it's kind of unnerving that everyone keeps staring at us.

Soul scowls at another group of students. "You'd think they've never seen a couple before. Jeez."

"They're just jealous," I claim, tugging him towards our homeroom by the hand. "Let 'em stare. Let's just get to class."

With a barely-noticeable blush, he complies, falling into step with me.

As we turn the corner, I catch sight of Kid and Roxanne down the hall. "Well, well..." I start as we approach. "Check out the _other_ lovebirds."

They both turn to us, first in confusion, then with recognition. Kid smirks and says, "Huh. Small world."

"Ain't it?" Soul jokes.

Roxanne sighs and practically shouts, "Well, it's about time!"

"Yeah, yeah," I wave her off. "So, did you two have fun last night?" As expected, they both go bright red and silent at my inquiry. "Thought so. How'd your Dad take that one, Rox?"

"You think he knows? He nearly had a heart-attack when Kid asked me out. How do you think he'd take it if he found out we-"

"If I found out you what?" As if by magic, Spirit Albarn has materialized behind Roxanne and Kid, and he _does not_ look pleased.

This'll be good...


End file.
